Et Relinqueretur
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: Survival above all else is the basic principle of Darwinism. Anna Swan was taught that since the day she taken from her family twenty years ago. The Institute trained her to be heartless. She escaped 6 years ago and has been running ever since. When the Institute killed her mother she decided to go home and protect the rest of her family, but not all of her family needs protecting.
1. Anna Swan

**Et Relinqueretur  
Prologue  
"Anna Swan"**

There are moments in life that change you forever. Decisions that you make that you can't change. For me, those decisions weren't my decision, I was forced.

What are those decisions?

Well it's something I don't particularly like to talk about or even think about. Those decisions are in the past. I can't change what I've done and I can't condone my actions, but the decisions from now on will be my own. And maybe, just maybe I can earn redemption.

It happened twenty years ago. I was only four years old at the time. I had a family, a mother and a father, and a soon to be little sister. We were happy and then everything changed.

It was on that day, twenty years ago, that I was taken from my family. Kidnapped. It's unreal that anything like that would have happened to us. Something that would only be heard about in movies or books. Something fictional.

I never got to meet my sister. I don't even know her name. And my parents, well they wouldn't even recognize me anymore. I'm not the little girl that they once knew. That girl is gone, dead. The person that took her place, the person that I am now is just shy of heartless, a killer. That was who they trained me to be, a cold-blooded killer with no conscience, no morals, no future, and definitely no freedom.

Who are these people?

They are the people to take me from my family, the people who raised me, who trained me to kill. I was with them for fourteen years. Fourteen years of pure hell. I know them as one basic term, 'the Institute'.

The institute claimed they were helping me. That people of my 'background', my 'gifts', need a certain guiding hand to better handle the talents which I was given. These talents, as I later learned, were the reason for my capture. Because of what I was able to do, they ruined my life and trained me to work for them as an assassin.

The training that I had undergone was diverse. It had two phases; the first being physical, the second was mental. I was prepped in fighting styles from Krav Maga to boxing. The mental phase of the training educated me in a dozen different languages, subjects such as chemistry and engineering; hacking was also a part of my daily routine. And my talents, which had gotten me into this whole mess to begin with, were refined and perfected turning me in the flawless killer that they wanted me to be.

I was bound to that life, but I escaped.

Six years ago I and eleven others slipped out from under their control. We are a threat to their operations. We know too much. We are liabilities and with the Institute liabilities are swiftly disposed of. They have been hunting us ever since. None of us had dared to go back to our families, as much as we may want to, in order to keep them safe. I had promised myself I wouldn't go back either, but the situation has changed.

Last week my mother and her husband were killed in a home invasion. That was the official story, but I knew it was a lie. The Institute was trying to draw me out into the open so they could either reform me or execute me. They had killed my mother, just to use her as bait.

I went to the funeral, watching from afar. My father was there and so was my sister. I had checked up on my family over the years, never making contact just watching from a distance. My sister, who I still hadn't learned the name of, had just recently gotten married. Her husband's family was there also. How fitting it was to be raining on the day of the funeral. As if Rene had specifically made it happen to be more dramatic and soul-wrenching.

It was after the funeral that I decided to follow them back to Washington. I wouldn't talk to them of course, that was out of the question. But I had to protect them from a distance. I wouldn't let the Institute hurt anyone else I loved. They would pay for their actions; I'm going to make damn sure of that.

My name is Anna Swan. And I'm going to take down the Institute if it's the last thing I do. I can't let someone else become me. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

**Author's Note:**

**This story takes place about two years after the last twilight book, breaking dawn. It will mostly focus on Bella's sister, Anna, but there will be other characters too. The prologue is the only part that will be written in Anna's first person point of view, the rest will be in third person perspective. **


	2. Funerals

**Et Relinqueretur  
Chapter 1  
**_**"Funerals"**_

Bella was never a fan of funerals. Granted she had never been to many in her life. Only really one. It was her grandmother Sophie, but that was a death of old age. She didn't remember much of it. Just thinking about how frail and breakable the old woman seemed. That funeral was nothing like the one she was at now. No, this was personal.

Bella had expected this to happen since she had become a vampire. She had expected to see her parents die and had been prepping herself for their deaths. However she did not foresee that a death would come so soon. It had only been two years since she had married Edward. Her wedding was the last she had ever seen of her mother alive.

It was just so surreal. She stared at the open coffin blankly unable to wrap her mind around it.

Rene's face was deathly pale, much like her skin color. It seemed wrong for Rene to be missing her glowing tan that came from living in Phoenix, the tan that Bella had always been jealous of. She was half expecting her mother to open her eyes, sit up, and burst out laughing saying something along the lines of, "I got you. I can't believe you fell for that. Come on me dying? That's ridiculous you should know better Bella. Phil get up they bought it." But she didn't open her eyes and sit up. This wasn't some elaborate prank that Rene loved to pull. This was real which made it all that much harder.

"Bella honey," Edward's soothing voice cut through her thoughts, "it time for the eulogy." Bella sucked in a deep breath. "You don't need to do this if you don't want to," he told her sympathetically.

"No," she waved him off, "It's fine. I can do this. I need to do this. For Charlie, Phil and my mom." She hadn't prepared a speech for this occasion. Bella had meant to, but every time she sat down to write she just ended up staring at the blank page for hours. Edward nodded taking Renesmee's hand as Bella walked to the mic. Her fingers brushed it lightly staring out at the crowd that had gathered commemorate her mother and step-father's passing.

The group was gathered under a tent to protect them from the rain. It was interesting how Rene and Phil's funeral just happened to fall on the one day that it actually rained in sunny Jacksonville. It worked out well for Cullens, Bella included. None of them would have been able to come to the funeral otherwise which would have raised some questions.

"Thank you for coming," she started, "I didn't really prepare a speech. I tried to but I just couldn't. I thought that maybe I could just smile and nod my way through this day. Pretend like it would all be okay. I couldn't have been more wrong." Bella paused taking another unnecessary breath.

"My mother was my best friend. For the longest time it had just been the two of us, the dynamic girl duo as she would often call it. Then she met Phil. They were both inseparable," she paused again sparing a glance at the two caskets, "My mom had a saying that she would tell me when I was having a bad day. She would sit me down on my bed with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and say 'All you can do is be ready for the good, don't focus on the bad. That won't get you anywhere. Focus on the good, so when it comes you can invite it in because you need it.' I need it."

"It is no easy task being a parent. I know that now," Bella gave a sad smile staring at Renesmee and Edward, "My mom made everything look so easy. Then again I don't think I was really all that much effort. I realize now how much she's done for me, my dad too. The worst day of loving someone is when you lose them. There is always going to be that void for my mom and for Phil, but they're not truly gone. They both will live on in memory. Even though we may not see them now they are still here in our hearts."

Bella glanced around at all the faces of the mourners. The sad weeping faces of the human mourners. She really didn't bother to learn the names of many of them. Accepting their hugs and 'I'm so sorry for your loss'. The only people not crying at the funeral were the Cullens though they all had particularly gloomy dispositions.

"It was a nice speech Bella," Esme told her.

"Thank you. I didn't really think so though," she replied glumly.

Esme gave a sad smile and nodded understandingly. "I get how your feeling. My own mother died when I was about your age. She had cancer. Things will get better with time, just be ready for the good," Bella smiled at the little quote that her mother in law had thrown into her consoling.

"Bella dear," Edward came up and gave her a long hug. She returned the hug willingly melting into his embrace. Neither of the two said anything thing for the longest time. "Everything's going to be okay," he reassured her. Edward moved a hand up and stroked her hair.

"I don't see how it can be," she murmured, "I just can't understand how this could happen. Mom and Phil were—"

"Shhh. It's okay you don't need to say it," he said calmly. His fingers were rubbing soothing circles on her back calming her.

"She never got to meet Renesmee," Bella added. If she had still been human, Bella knew that she would be outright bawling at that moment. Instead the only sign that she was distressed was the brokenness of her voice and the pain in her face. "She would have loved her," her voice came out muffled by Edward's chest.

"I know," Edward breathed. It hurt him to see her so distraught. No one should ever have to suffer like this, to have their family taken from them by force. He still mourned the death of his own parents, but at least he had the peace of knowing that their deaths were caused by sickness. Bella didn't have that luxury, the person that murdered Rene and Phil wasn't found. The police had sent out a search warrant for the perpetrator; however the prospects didn't look good. She would probably never know who committed the crime.

He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. If Bella knew who killed her mother she would be sure to take revenge. Edward didn't want her to live with that guilt. As of yet Bella had not killed a human, that is quite an achievement for a vampire, he wanted to keep it that way. He supposed that if push came to shove he would carry out his wife's revenge, but he wanted her nowhere near when he did it.

Bella worked to calm herself taking deep breaths. Edward's embrace was certainly helping her to do just that. It only took a few seconds for her to regain control of her emotions. "I'm going to talk to Charlie," she told Edward slipping out of his arms, "We were going to go through Rene's stuff today, get that taken care of."

"Are you sure you want to do that today?" Edward questioned concern seeping into his voice.

"The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner we can get back to Forks. It's better to just get it over with. If it just sits there neither of us is going to want to do it. It's best for both of us to just do it now," Bella was firm in her answer.

Edward nodded reluctantly, "Okay we'll wait for you back at the hotel."

"Thank you," she breathed.

The car ride to Rene and Phil's house was silent. The only sounds were the quiet hum of the rental car's engine and the occasional bump in the road. Neither Bella nor Charlie knew what to talk about. They thoughts were absorbed with that day's events, Bella's eulogy, Rene and Phil's faces, and the police report that had been given to them.

It was all so sudden. A burglary gone wrong was what they were told happen. Phil and Rene had apparently come home during and the person freaked shooting them both. The interesting thing was that the neighbors heard nothing, no gun shot, no screams, just nothing. It didn't sit well with Charlie and Bella, but they didn't have any proof to question it.

"The police cleared out two day ago," Charlie commented as he pushed open the door as Bella followed closely behind closing the door behind her. The house was dark and deserted. Everything seemed to still be in its original place, the police crews did their job of leaving everything clean. The blood stains in the kitchen had been scrubbed clean leaving the pristine white granite stone flooring sparkling.

"I'm going to start up stairs," Bella said after inspecting the kitchen. Charlie grumbled something in response, but she didn't really listen to what that was. She climbed the stairs slowly making her way to her mother and Phil's room. All of Rene's more personal belonging would be in there.

Charlie and Bella had made plans to give away a lot of Rene's and Phil's stuff. There was only one thing that Bella really wanted and that was the pictures. Those pictures were her memories with her mother. She didn't care about anything else in the house; it could all burn for all she cared as long as she just got the pictures.

Bella opened the closet in the bedroom knowing that's where Rene kept a box full of photos. She called it the memory box. In that box held everything that Rene had thought was worth remembering. It was mostly pictures, though there were some trinkets and old handmade cards that Bella had made for mother's day as a child.

The Memory box was sitting right where Bella remembered it to be. As a child she would sneak into the closet and dig through the box and pull out photos. Sometime Rene would take out the box and tell her stories from her earlier days. Some of the stories were funny, while others were just plan embarrassing.

When Edward last came Rene had taken out the Memory box and the proceeded to recap every humiliating thing Bella had ever done along with pictures. Suffices to say it was one of the more difficult afternoons she had spent with her mom. Despite that he would trade a thousand of those embarrassing moments just to have her back now.

If Bella had still been human there would have probably been tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she lowered the box down off the high shelf. Having set the Memory box carefully on the floor Bella began to search through the rest of the shelf. Most of it was just old clothes that Rene had forgotten to get rid of, but as she push aside a pile of blankets she saw something glint in the back of the closet.

Taking a closer look she realized it was a metal box, which would contain those fancy assorted nuts you would buy around the holidays. This box was silver with little white snowflakes. It looked interesting to Bella so she took it off the shelf and stacked it on top of the Memory box. Then she picked up the boxes and headed back down stairs.

Charlie was busy packing up the picture frames that were placed all over the house. Like Bella he had no interest in the other things.

"Look what I found," Bella said holding up the box.

Charlie turned around and studied the box, "Is that the Memory box?" Bella nodded. "God, I haven't seen that thing in years," he sighed.

"Do you want to go through it?" Bella asked.

"No better time than now," he replied.

Bella quickly set down the box moving the smaller tin one of to the side. Charlie sat down on the floor across from Bella and wrenched open the flaps of the box. Inside was much of how Bella remembered it. Old albums, little trinkets, and loose art work from Bella's childhood. Bella picked up one of the family albums and flipped through the pages.

"You remember this?" She asked moving the album so Charlie could see. Her pale slender index finger tapped one of the photos. The picture was of Bella's fifth birthday when Rene and Charlie were still married. She had insisted on decorating her own cake that year, though it wasn't that decorated. Only half of the cake was covered with frosting, while the rest of the frosting was smeared all over Bella's face.

Charlie laughed at the picture. "You mother was so mad that you ruined your dress with all that frosting. I just couldn't stop laughing," he chuckled taking the album from Bella's hands. He fingered the page flipping it over, "Here's your ballet recital," he showed Bella.

Bella cringed at the photo, "Oh, all that pink fluffiness makes me sick. I was never a good dancer."

"It was your mother who insisted on the dance classes," he pointed out.

"Wish she hadn't. But that was mom; she always wanted me to be more girly."

Charlie continued to flip through the album. Bella turned around and picked up the tin box prying the lid of, curious as to what it contained.

The first thing that Bella noticed was a picture of Charlie and Rene, their wedding photo. They were both dressed traditionally, black suit and white dress, laughing without a care in the world. She had only seen that particular picture once, in the back of Charlie's dresser drawer.

Under the picture was another. Unlike the previous picture Bella had never seen this one. Her parents were smiling at the camera standing at the edge of some dock. Rene had her hand placed gently on her stomach which was a few sizes too big. Bella realized that this was taken while Rene had been pregnant.

There was something off about that picture though. Rene and Charlie were smiling sure, but that wasn't what was strange. Nestled between the two was a little girl about four or so. Bella had never seen this girl before, but she looked somewhat familiar. Dark chocolate eyes, pale skin, and brown hair that was closer to Rene's than Charlie's. The longer Bella stared that the picture the more she was able to see both Charlie's and Rene's facial features.

"Charlie," she looked up to her father questioningly, "Whose this?"

Charlie looked up from the album at the picture. He immediately recognized it, a sinking feeling taking root in his stomach. "Bella—" he paused unsure of how to continue.

"Dad?" Bella rarely called him that, but the look on Charlie's face just caused the word to slip. He looked depressed. Granted they had just come from a funeral, but this was different. There was a kind of fear associated with it, a pain. "Dad, who is this girl?" Bella asked after several seconds of silence.

Charlie swallowed thickly, before he let out a tired sigh. "That is your sister," he answered reluctantly.

"Excuse me, my what?"

Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, "That little girl is," he paused, "was your sister."

Bella was floored. It took her a couple of seconds to regain her composure. "How am I just learning about this now? Why didn't mom ever tell me? Why didn't you ever tell me? I have a sister? What do you mean by was?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth involuntarily. She looked to her father for answers.

"Your mother didn't see any point in telling you and she swore me to secrecy. That girl in the photo is dead by now. She was taken before you were born. Rene never wanted you to feel like we were in some way using you to replace her," he explained still staring at the picture, "That's why she didn't tell you. I didn't even know that she had that." Charlie took the picture from Bella and smiled sadly.

"What's her name?" Bella inquired after Charlie's words had sunk in.

"Anna," he told her looking up for the photo.

"What happened to her? I know you said she was taken, but she's dead now?"

Charlie closed his eyes recalling the memory. "It was three months before you were born. We were living in California at the time. Your mother was sitting on a bench watching us play with a Frisbee—"

"_**I'll get it," Anna called excitedly. Charlie had thrown the disk too fast causing her to miss it. The disk had sailed through the air and landed in a cluster of bushes at the edge of the park.**_

_**Charlie and Rene watched as she made her way into the dense forest area in search of the Frisbee. Neither of them were worried, they knew that Anna would come back.**_

_**As Anna searched through the foliage she was unaware at the other presence in the woods. As a child everything always seems larger than it is, to Anna this patch of trees and bushes was a forest. The Frisbee had landed away from everything and being that far away from her parents made Anna more than just a little nervous. More than anything she just wanted to find that Frisbee and get out of there. **_

_**When Anna finally spotted the plastic disk she rushed towards it, eager to pick it up and get out of those trees. She became aware of the person standing next to the disk as she straightened up. A man dressed in black was staring down at her.**_

_**Neither of them talked. There was something about that man that frightened Anna. She was unable to form words, just clutching the Frisbee to her chest. The standoff only last a few seconds, then before Anna knew what was going on the man grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. The Frisbee fell from her grasp. Anna's terrified scream was cut off by the man's hand.**_

_**Charlie and Rene had heard their daughter's scream and rushed towards where the little girl had disappeared. Unfortunately they weren't fast enough. Their daughter was gone, taken right from under their nose. The only evidence she was there was a red plastic Frisbee that had fallen from Anna's hands.**_

"We never saw her again after that. There was no ransom note, no phone, she just vanished," Charlie sighed, "When you were born Rene and I made a decision to keep it from you. I didn't want to and I guess that's what eventually led to the divorce."

Bella wasn't sure of how to respond to that. This girl, Anna, her sister, had inadvertently led to the separation of her parents. The only one sentence kept running through her mind. '_I have a sister. Ihaveasister. I have a sister?'_ She knew one thing for sure, that wherever Anna Swan was she would find her. Whether it be dead or alive; Bella knew that she need answers not only for her, but for Charlie and her mother.

**Author's Note:**

**I kind of got writer's block half way through writing this. I don't think that the last half is a good as it could be, but I'm just lazy and don't feel like trying for better.**

**But I'd like to thank those of you who have followed this story. It's encouraging. Constructive criticism is encouraged so please review.**

**PLEASE REVIW  
\/**


End file.
